


Everything a Kingly Brother Should Be

by Kinnys1991



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo gets adopted by Dwarves, Confused Fili, Family Trip, Finding Family, M/M, Slow Burn, amnesic Fili, loosely based on Anastasia, supportive Bilbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29837493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinnys1991/pseuds/Kinnys1991
Summary: It starts with a rumor. In most cases it usually does! But this particular rumor caught the attention of a young amnestic dwarf. The rumor:“Erebor is looking for the lost golden prince. I hear that the younger brother Kili is willing to pay a fourth of the gold laying in Erebor for his safe return.”Join Bilbo and Fee, our amnestic dwarf, on a journey to question Kili upon past memories.  There will be laughs to had, tears to cry, tournaments to compete in and finally gaining a dwarf family.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Bofur
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Everything a Kingly Brother Should Be

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the making for a good 2 years and I'm still working on it. I enjoyed writing it so much that I decided now was the time to share what I had written so far. So enjoy, I know I keep reading it and want to know what will happen next and I'm still writing it.

It starts with a rumor. In most cases it usually does! But this particular rumor caught the attention of a young amnestic dwarf by the name of Fee. Though, he is not sure if that is even his name. Long ago memories, that feel like dripping bits of fog slowly rolling around in his brain until it allowed a single ray of sunlight through. That single ray of sunlight was in the form of a child's voice screaming the name “Fee”. At the same time another child screaming his name which allows a memory to shine threw the fog of his mind, though that name isn't Fee, but Sun Flower. Yes, Sun Flower! The beautiful yellow petals given to anyone will show that there is happiness and joy, which the habitants of the lovely little village of hobbiten started to call this young dwarf when he first started venturing into the towns of the shire. His grinning smile and hair of gold reminded all in the shire of what a happy and joyful life is. This memory overlapped the two child both saying very different names.

Those two children didn’t look anything alike. One child, hair curly as though his hair was a bramble bush, twisting and curving around each other in a never ending mess of hair in a deep auburn color with hints of dirt and sunlight interwoven in the mass of curls. This hair reminds him of the colors of autumn. The other child's hair was just as messy, but not a curly mess, but with dark luscious brown locks, almost the color of a dimly lit mine when the miners have gone home for the night and have let the lights dim down. Though the main difference between the two were their ears, one shaped in a sharp point of a Ash tree leaf that showed the area that the child lives in and the other rounded in such a way that it looks like a medium smooth rounded stone ready to throw across a lake in a fit of boredom.

Now the memory that infected his brain, was of the child with rounded ears, screaming “Fee.” This child proceeded to pounce on him and laugh excitedly. While the memory was flashing through his brain, his body collapsed to the ground in a heap like dirty clothes. The child calling him, “Sun Flower,” promptly freaked out and ran for his mother. When Fee came to, he was surrounded by beings that looked like older versions of smaller children with pointy ears. That was the day he informed them his name was Fee and not what they have been calling him for over 10 years, though he will still answer to the name of Sun Flower( or Sun for short).That was about 20 years ago when he learned of his name, or a variation of a name.

So now back to the rumor that Fee heard at an Inn with a picture of a green dragon hanging from a sign in front. He was drinking with the lads. His brother happened to be the child that jogged the memory of his name. This rumor gave Fee a pause, a slight hesitation, in his drinking as memories swirled lazily in his mind.

Going way back to when his brother was born, well his second brother was born. When his second family had their first child. Sun, now dubbed Fee, held this young small bean of a child in his arms and recalled a deep timber voice of a male saying his name is “Kili”. Now this confused the dwarf as he was sure the pebble in his hands was a Bilbo not a Kili. This memory confused Fee so much that for half of Bilbo’s life, that poor Bilbo thought he had a second name. It wasn’t until Bilbo’s 12th birthday when the family discovered that Fee tended to use both names and that Bilbo responded to both. That's when Bilbo’s parents explained to him that Fee got confused, head injuries tend to do that to some beings, and that his true name was Bilbo and that Kili was a name of someone that could help Fee out, if he was ever found.

So sitting at the table drinking was when he heard the rumor.  
 _“Erebor is looking for the lost golden prince. I hear that the younger brother Kili is willing to pay a fourth of the gold laying in Erebor for his safe return.”_

Fee ears were ringing Kili.  
Kili.  
Kili.  
He knew that name, the name of the young child that had given him his name screaming in complete excitement, as if he was the most important person to Kili. His mind focused on one part Kili is in Erebor. He needed to go to Erebor, to see Kili.

The question is: how to get to Erebor? Putting down his tankard of ale, he pondered the question. The hobbits surrounding him interrupt him with a, “Fee, you done? Heading back to young Bilbo?”  
Fee froze, Bilbo. He didn’t think about Bilbo Baggins, his young ward. He couldn’t head to Erebor. He had to take care of him since his parents passed away five years ago during the awful Fell winter. His hope diminished the more he thought of how much his young brother needed him to stay and not look for the memories of his past.

“Aye I will be heading home” Fee yelled out. Shaking the hands and thumping many drunkards' on his way out of the Inn.


End file.
